Claire Louise McLeod
Claire McLeod is a principal character on the series McLeod's Daughters. She is portrayed by Lisa Chappell. Early Life Claire McLeod was the daughter of John "Jack" McLeod and Prudence McLeod. Prue died due to complications in birth with a second child Adam John McLeod. Adam was stillborn. Jack later married Ruth Silverman, who gave birth to Tess Charlotte Silverman McLeod. For the first five years of Tess' life, she lived on Drover's Run. Claire and Tess were best friends, playing together on the land. When the marriage came to an end, Ruth took Tess to live in Melbourne, leaving Jack to raise Claire alone. Claire and Tess wouldn't see each other again until the death of their father, almost twenty years later. Claire left school when she was fifteen years old to help her father Jack on the farm. Season 1 Claire struggled with the death of her father Jack. She was eating alone in the dining room, leaving a spot where Jack use to sit and eat with her. Claire would sometimes forget that he was gone and go to talk to him. After his heart attack and death, Claire was determined to not give up Drover's Run. Claire had help from Becky, a young farm hand and Meg, the housekeeper who had a loyal relationship with her father. Claire was surprised by the return of her sister Tess, whom she hadn't seen for almost twenty years. Tess had arrived at Drover's Run because of Jack's death, the father she hadn't been able to get to know, although she was also grieving for her mother Ruth whom had died. Tess and Claire didn't get off to the best start. Even though they are sisters, they are so different from each other. Tess, growing up with the city life, had no clue about working the farm. Then of course with the added trouble of Meg's daughter Jodi who has just graduated high school, it doesn't seem so easy to run a farm. With Claire's determination and the girls quick bonding they manage to make something of it. Season 2 Claire's relationship with Peter Johnson is blossoming, as they bond over horse training and working the farm. It comes to an abrupt ending with the discovering that he is married with children. Tess motivates Claire into rekindling her dreams of becoming a stock horse trainer and breeder. Drover's Run needs the money and with Peter out of the way, her dream can finally be pursued. Claire is presented with repossession papers for defaulting on her contract with Australian Bloodlines. Just at the time when she discovers that she is pregnant with Peter's child. Peter offers to stop Australian Bloodlines from repossessing Drover's Run if Claire agrees to marry him. After she rejects Peter's deal, Claire takes him on in the Stockman's challenge and falls. Her accident reveals her pregnancy. Claire tells Peter that Alex is the father. Season 3 Claire comes home from hospital after her accident but she finds it a lot harder to be a single-mum to be than first thought. The lie that Alex is the father bonds Drover's Run and Killarney. Liz and Harry become suspicious about Claire's baby, which exposes a big lie. Harry is not Alex's father, something that all family members struggle with and ends in Liz living Killarney. Claire eventually realises that the lie about the paternity of her baby is not right and cannot last forever. Claire goes into labour out in the paddock on Drover's, Tess finds her, but it is too late to get to a hospital. With the help of Tess and Alex, Claire's child is brought into the world in a shed. Claire names her daughter Charlotte Prudence McLeod. Charlotte is Tess' middle name and Prudence is after her late mother. Before the naming of her daughter, she was known as BOM (Baby of McLeod). Claire names Alex godfather, a role he takes very seriously. For Charlotte, Alex is the only father she knows. Claire likes it that way, Alex being her best friend. Claire sends Peter a letter telling him that she has given birth to a daughter Charlotte and he is the father. Peter arrives at the ceremony causing strife. Claire and Alex with Charlotte go to Melbourne on business. Claire and Alex finally admit to their true feelings for each other. Alex telling Claire that he has been in love with her since they were children and they first met. Claire's old friend Stevie from her rodeo days, turns up at Drover's. Claire is delighted to see her but it leaves Tess feelings pushed out. Departure Everyone plans a party to celebrate when Tess' test results come back negative. Claire, Tess take Charlotte into town to get some stuff for the party but on the way back there is an accident. The Ute hits a pothole and Claire loses control of the vehicle, veering off the road when a horse comes in front of the car. The car comes to a stop with its front wheels dangling off the edge of the cliff. Tess is able to get out and get Charlotte to safety, but cannot get Claire's door open before the Ute starts to slide. It goes over the cliff and into a canyon, killing Claire. Leaving everyone devastated. Alex and Tess taking it the hardest. Alex had plans to propose to Claire when she returned from town. Charlotte's custody After her mother's death, Charlotte is under the care of her aunt Tess and godfather Alex. Eventually Peter, her father returns and wants custody of Charlotte. At first Tess and Alex fight it but soon come to an agreement. Tess sees Charlotte playing with Peter's two young daughters, Tess realises that Charlotte is better with him. Tess realises she cannot split up sisters, knowing what it was like to be split from Claire. Tess still upset about the small time she got to have with her sister before the death. Tess and Alex get unlimit vists with Charlotte. Trivia *Her daughter is named Charlotte Prudence McLeod *Claire died in a tragic car accident involving Tess and Charlotte *Her sister Tess has named her firstborn child after Claire *Claire was named after her mother, Prudence Claire McLeod *She was the first character in the series to be cheated on, by Peter Johnson. Second was Alex, who was cheated on by Sandra. Third was Grace, who was cheated on by Heath. *She didn't know that she had 3 cousins Grace, Regan and Jaz *Claire was the one who found her dad after the heart attack *Lisa Chappell, who plays Claire, is originally from New Zealand Photos Tess and Claire.jpg Dyn009 original 352 264 pjpeg 2525012 fb61f60b98aa6366957e169a966bd6d4.jpg Chappell narrowweb 300x460,0.jpg Claire and Alex with Charlotte.jpg Category: Characters Category:Drover's Run